Noel
"FUCK WEISS I NEED A BIKE FUCK YOU ALL I AM TOO COOL FOR SHIT" "watermelon" Noel is a angel who played Week 9 of The Reaper's Game. About Noel is a 15 year old resident of the UG. He, like his sister, is a bit of a district hopper. As of now, Noel is trying to give back to the world for all the terrible things he'd done in his life. He's calm and collected- usually- though has a bit of a temper. Noel loves rock music, and his favorite possession is his motorcycle. While he is generally able to keep his cool, Noel gets flustered when lost. Especially around girls. He is generally capable of making quick decisions, and when focused, able to complete the task at hand. History Noel used to call himself Leon after the death of his 12 year old sister Lisette. Being unable to deal with teh pressures of being his sister's replacement, he decided to act out and became a juvenile delinquent. After messing around with some friends and stealing things, Noel found himself in a motorcycle accident. However, when he was speaking with the composer of the district in Arizona, he was told that there would be no game any time in the near future for him to regain his life. Noel was skeptic for a fraction of a second and hastily agreed to get his life back as quickly as possible, and so was transported to Shibuya to meet his sister. Week 9 WOW LEONS A PIECE OF SHIT AND SO WAS HIS PARNTER IVAN CYCHO. Leon lost the ability to suppress bad memories as his entry fee, and his partner was Ivan. In life, he had pushed away things in order to keep going. If he didn't think about the people that he had hurt, or the sad things in life, he could keep going. Without that entry fee, Leon was forced to look at his life and really think about who he wanted to be. He played the week that Lisette was the standing Conductor, though she didn't recognize him right away. He revealed to the players quickly that his name was actually Noel, and at that point the two were very aware of each other. Noel found out on day 6 that Ivan was also hiding his name- his name was Cyrus and he was the Game master, acting as a player for the week. After this, Noel and Lisette fought and made up. Noel became an angel at the end of the week, deciding to give up his entry fee like his sister had before him. Relationships Lisette - His older sister. They have many things to work out still, but talking to each other has greatly improved their relationship. He is very happy that she has decided to let him hack into her life Cyrus/Ivan - His partner. Noel has very mixed emotions about this guy. He understands why Cyrus did what he did, but he doesn't appreciate the fact that he was lied to. Noel really pities this guy in all honesty. He wishes he could have met him in different circumstances, and maybe they would have gotten along better. Weiss - Weiss is a huge influence on this kid. Noel feels kinda indebted to this guy, and even though he thinks Weiss is a piece of shit, Noel is thankful that Weiss beat him into his place. Jing - Oh man she's his sister for life yo, even if he's busy all the time. He cares about her a super shit ton and would hate for anything bad to happen to her. Yasumu - This guy. Noel really looks up to Yasumu and is eternally grateful to have had him around. He thinks that Yasumu is a good example of how someone can completely turn around, and Noel wants to be like him some day. Lacrimiel - Secretly very thankful to this guy. If he hadn't tried to make Noel play nice as early as he did, Noel might not have turned around so fast. Miira - I UM. WOW IS IT HOT IN HERE? RED HOT LIKE THIS FRICKER'S HAIR HHHHHH WOW IM DONE BYE- ((he has a hella crush on this chick-)) Blake - He's kinda terrified of this kid tbh and a little jealous of the close relationship the he has with Miira. He's a cool guy to hang out with, though. Probably?? Trivia *ELECTRIC ZEBRA ELK *His noise form is an elk with zebra markings on it called "Cervus Circuitia". He uses mainly lightning attacks. *WOW HE IS LISETTES BROTHER *Watermelon *Ramen contests *not much else here wow hes from Arizona? Category:Week 9 Category:Players Category:Angels